The Other Side
by Wannon
Summary: Joint Creation: *YAOI {Cloud/Sephiroth + }* (Complete - 3/3) Beyond line, shape, depth and even time lies the fifth dimension...dreams... Please R/R your opinions are important to us ^.^
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is yet another smeegee-chan / wannon-chan collaboration.This time smeegee-chan is typing it up though!This fic has ~**yaoi**~ in it.If the idea of two men being in love, and doing things that people in love do then this fic probably isn't the fic for you.It's set after the end of the original Final Fantasy 7 game and um…well read and find out!! Once again for the thick of head.This is a YAOI fanfic so don't flame us if you don't like that sort of thing.It contains implied citrus, some lip action and some language…you have been warned! Also the title is a working title so if you think of anything more suited let us know.

**~The Other Side~**

Cloud was having difficulty sleeping.He had become something of an insomniac over the past week due largely to the dreams he had been experiencing and the noises Cid and Vincent made in the room next door.He had had it converted into a customised battle chamber for them all to practise in but they seemed to spend far longer hours than necessary in there and a lot of the noises sounded more like pleasure than pain.

Cid and Vincent weren't the real problem though; he had come to fear the dreams for their unknown qualities.He had defeated Sephiroth and meteor was gone. It was over.He should be at peace but instead each night he fought a battle in his own mind.In this battle his friends couldn't help, he couldn't even help himself.Eventually he would fall asleep but his sleep would be interrupted by the dreams.When he awoke the dream would be gone, nothing more than a half-remembered feeling and a nameless fear lurking at the back of his mind.Cloud wasn't sure if the dreams were good or bad but he feared he was going insane.He hated what was happening to him but he couldn't do anything to help himself until he worked out what was wrong.The only thing he knew for sure about the dreams was that Sephiroth was involved in some way but he couldn't ever remember enough to know **how** he was involved.The lack of sleep and forgotten knowledge were depressing Cloud._I have to find out what these dreams are about or soon I will be too scared to sleep at all._ He thought urgently as his eyelids threatened to close and the dream began to emerge.

~*~

Cloud opened his eyes and saw…himself?

# What?What is going on?

"Sephiroth . . . we meet again," the dream-Cloud said. _Sephiroth! Where?_ Cloud thought, trying to turn around before realising that he had no control over the body he as in.He was inside it but not part of it, a separate consciousness inhabiting someone else's body.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," the body said._I must be in…Sephiroth…_Cloud guessed.

"Why should I be?I knew that I would see you again," dream-Cloud said with a smile, walking towards Sephiroth slowly.Cloud felt Sephiroth's heartbeat quicken as dream-Cloud neared him.

"Really…how intriguing," Sephiroth mused, beginning to move to meet dream-Cloud.The met in the middle of the darkness, dangerously close to 

one another.They press their noses together, staring each other down.Dream-Cloud turned his head away suddenly.

"I missed you," he said quietly. _What?! There's no way in hell I could miss that monster!_Cloud objected loudly in the silent recesses of his…Sephiroths'...mind but his body was speaking again.

"I missed you too," it said, softly breathing slightly at the end. _What's up with this?!_ Cloud thought.He began to scream as dream-Cloud and Sephiroth kissed _AAAAAAAAH!!_ Cloud woke up.

~*~

Cloud sat up abruptly, shaking _All…all I remember is…kissing Sephiroth!!_ He thought._And the scary thing is…I enjoyed it…_

There was a knock at his door and Cid entered.

"Cloud, Vincent's making breakfast…you hungry?"he asked.Cloud nodded, giggling inwardly at the though of Vincent cooking.

"Are you having?" Cloud asked suspiciously.Cid smirked.

"I've already eaten," he said smugly.

"What did Vincent make?" Cloud asked warily.Cid smirked again.

"He hasn't finished **cooking** yet."He said licking his lips.Cloud looked puzzled.

"Then what…never mind," Cloud started._Chances are I don't want to know _he though, remembering the noises in the night.

"Ewww…"Cloud said to himself.Cid laughed and left the room.

Cloud walked downstairs slowly, trying to remember the details of his dream, trying to forget his suspicions about Cid and Vincent.The inviting aroma of waffles greeted him.He grinned at Vincent as he sat down.

"Smells good!"

"Vincent!Where are my fucking boxers!?"Cid's voice 'floated' (for lack of a better word) downstairs.

"…where you left them,"Vincent seemed completely unfazed.

"I didn't leave them anywhere!You're the dumbass who took them off!"Cid's dulcet tones replied.

Cloud blushed._Why the hell am I blushing?I didn't do anything_ he thought randomly as Vincent served the waffles and Cid continued to rant about his missing boxers.Cloud occupied himself with eating his waffles as Vincent did the dishes.Suddenly, Vincent slipped and a knife clanged loudly against the edge of the sink, as suddenly, Cloud stopped eating and dropped his fork, his eyes became vacant as he stared into space.

~*~

Cloud was in the dream world again, looking through Sephiroth's eyes, with a rush the memory of his previous dream returned._Not again…_he thought.Dream-Cloud was nowhere to be seen _I wonder where I…he is?_

~Who are you?~The voice sounded all around Cloud, the air echoed with it and his consciousness as filled.

~You are real!I'm not imagining you, I'm not going crazy!!~Sephiroth's voice had a wild edge as if he were trying to convince himself.

_We are in the same mind _Cloud thought and was answered instantly by the strange echoing voice.

~**My** mind~ it claimed.

_Sephiroth? _Cloud thought incredulously._You can hear me?_

~You know **me** but who are you?~ Sephiroth's voice sounded uncharacteristicly confused.

# I am Cloud

~You lie!~ Sephiroth denied vehemently.

_I am_ Cloud clung to his identity.

~No! You can't be!~ Sephiroth's voice now sounded panicked.

~You're gone!~

# Gone?

~Dead! I killed you…I'm sorry~ Cloud suspected that if he were talking aloud he would be crying.

_You…killed me?_Cloud felt strangely unemotional.

~You were insane!I had no choice…I'm sorry~

_But I came here before and I…Cloud was here and…and you kissed me…him…Cloud_ …Cloud sputtered.

~Yes, I kissed Cloud…which proves you're not him!~Sephiroth said proudly.

_How?_ Cloud asked.

~I remember I could feel you then as well…I thought you were just my imagination or something…but that...was over 5 years ago~ Sephiroth said sadly.

_Huh? But I just dreamt that last night!!_ Cloud exclaimed.

~Dreams are not bound by time~ Sephiroth whispered, his voice lacking the manic edge it had held when Cloud had battled him.

_In my reality **you** went insane, it was you that was killed…_

~You were my idol~

# You were my idol

~What went wrong?~

You just went crazy when you found out about Jenova and the Cetra…you killed so many people…

~You've got it all around the wrong way! It was **you** who went crazy…I'm so confused…~

You and me both…I don't know what to believe anymore…what is real and what is a dream?

"Cloud!" The voice came from outside their consciousness.

"Cloud?"

~Who is it?~

# I don't know

"Oi! Dumbass!"

~Cid~

# Cid…how do you know?

~He was part of AVALANCHE they helped me defeat you~

_They helped me defeat **you**_

"Wake up fucker!"

~Goodbye~

# We will meet again

~Perhaps~

~ * ~

Cloud's eyes snapped open and he glared at Cid angrily.

"You bastard!What the hell were you doing?Trying to scare us to death?!" Cid yelled.Cloud rose slowly from his chair.

"…sorry Cid…" He said quietly, walking up the stairs to his room.

"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Cid yelled after him.

"…I need to…be alone for awhile" Cloud responded calmly.As he entered his room he could hear Cid talking.

"He passes out on the table and then just gets up and walks off!The dumbass is insane!!"

"…he was only out for a few seconds," Vincent's more reasonable tone delivered a shock to Cloud.

_I was talking to Sephiroth for considerably longer than a few seconds_ he thought bewilderedly, then he remembered Sephiroth's words _'Dreams are not bound by time_._'_Cloud struggled with this concept, lying down on his bed to think.

~Where am I?~ the voice intruded on his solitude.

_Sephiroth?_ He queried, oddly unsurprised to feel his presence in his mind. 

~Cloud?~

_You are in my mind now._Cloud told him.

~Is it like this for you?~Despite the vagueness of the question of the question Cloud knew what he meant.

_It is a bit overwhelming being in your mind_ he confirmed _It's…different…this way… having you in my mind…_

_~_I feel…helpless…I can't move, I can't look around…you're in control…I'm…I'm just floating here!~ Sephiroth exclaimed.

# I know…you'll get used to it, don't worry…

~You know, you are so much like the Cloud I used to know…not the man I had to kill…~

_And vice-versa…_Cloud thought.

~But I still have no idea which is dream and which is reality~

_Me neither_…

~_Perhaps they both are_~ they thought in unison.

# Or maybe…neither of them are dreams…

~They could be separate…alternative…realities, linked somehow by something that…~

# Happened in the past?

~How will we know?~

_Huh?_

~How will we know the truth?~

# I have no idea…

Cloud heard Sephiroth sigh but something was puzzling him.

# Sephiroth can I ask you something?

~Uh…I guess so~

# Why…why did you kiss me?

~In my reality we were…in love with each other before you went insane that is…~

_Really? We…in my reality…you were my general…I respected you a lot…I even had a bit of a crush on you…_Cloud could feel his face heat up, his embarrassment was enhanced with the knowledge that Sephiroth could feel his discomfort.

~Do you hate me now?~

# Not at all…you're so much nicer than the Sephiroth that I knew in the end

_~_I wish I could meet you~

# Same here…is it possible?

~No…I don't see how~

# I guess we'll have to settle for this…

~Unless…our worlds could meet…our paths may one day cross~

# I hope so

~Me too…I'd better go~

# In other words you're waking up?

~Yeah~

# Talk to you again

~Soon~ Sephiroth confirmed, then he was gone, leaving Cloud feeling empty and alone.

_ _

_~ * ~_

_ _

In his own world, his alternative reality, Sephiroth awoke. His face glistened with a faint sheen, moisture from tears he had shed in his sleep.In his mind he knew that the Cloud he loved and respected had died long before he struck the killing blow but in his heart he couldn't help but wonder if somewhere inside the crazed shell he had struck down, a faint remnant of his childhood hero, his idol, the general a nation had looked up to had remained.Part of him had died when Cloud was killed.The world was safe, the deadly Meteor that Cloud had summoned was destroyed by the lifestream but Sephiroth had to live with the guilt and the pain of losing his only love.

Now Cloud is alive. He is just like the Cloud I remember but he isn't him…he can't be the same…

Sephiroth stood up slowly and looked at himself in the mirror.He had aged well, his silver hair wouldn't show any sign of grey but his face too was unmarred as he gazed at himself lost in though the image seemed to blur and Cloud looked out at him from the mirror.He appeared exactly as Cloud remembered him…

_Will I ever see Cloud in this reality?_

"Sephiroth!"Sephiroth broke from his reverie at the harsh voice.

"You better have some clothes on!"Barrett entered the room to see Sephiroth standing in front of the mirror in only a sheet and a smile.

"Foo' put some bloody clothes on!"Sephiroth sighed.Barrett had come to stay in his villa a while because of 'woman troubles' he'd only been there for two days and already Sephiroth was having 'Barrett troubles.'

"What's the matter?" Sephiroth asked as he walked towards the bathroom.

"That bastard Cid kept me up all night!" Barrett exclaimed angrily.

"Huh?"

"Him and Vincent," Barrett explained with a scowl as Sephiroth his a smile.

"Don't be such a homophobe," Sephiroth said as he pushed Barrett out of his room.

"Hey! I ain't got nothin' against it, I jes' don't wanna see it…or hear it!" he protested as Sephiroth laughed and shut the door behind him._He may be a good fighter and a great friend but he's such a fool!_ Sephiroth thought as he began to brush his hair.As he untangled the long strands he thought of Cloud _Maybe he was just a dream…maybe it feels so real because I miss him so much and I feel so guilty…I can't stop loving him…_Sephiroth's head hung slightly as the comb dropped from his fingers and he remembered the times Cloud and he had experienced together.To tears escaped from his eyes and slowly began to slip down his face.

**~ End Part One ~**

** **

Hope you liked that ^.^ In another note I went on FFN to find me some fics and I noticed one had 57 reviews I thought _Wow this must be good!_, taking a little peek I discovered that it wasn't. All the reviews were flames.While there is no doubt in my mind that the 'fic' was deserving of each and every one I think it's a little sad that you'll take the time to hack something but you won't take the time to give some honest feedback to someone who really needs it.In case you missed the point WE NEED FEEDBACK! We thrive on it, it's our bread and water!In a not totally unrelated note some of the buttons on my keyboard are…temperamental at best so I humbly apologise for any typo's.Email them to me and I'll fix 'em.I take full credit (or blame) for the Cid/Vincent bits.Wannon-chan and I had a little war over that, since they ended up getting it on it two realities we can conclude that I won ^.^ This fic was a joint creation of smeegee-san and wannon-chan.

~ smeegee-san ( [smee_gee@hotmail.com][1] ) ~**uhHuhHuh**

   [1]: mailto:smee_gee@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

This is the sequel to "The Other Side" and is part two of a three part series.This story is co-written by smeegee-chan and wannon-chan.It contains yaoi/slash/homosexual/gay characters and events and if you are not comfortable with said action or just don't like reading about it, this fic isn't for you.I doubt this fic will make sense without reading the first part, so do that now.

** **

**Darkness**

Cloud spent most of that day in his room, studiously avoiding both Cid and Vincent.He didn't feel up to their looks and questions._I don't know what's going on in my head so how can I explain it to them?_

He wanted to sleep, hoping he could meet Sephiroth again but, perversely, now he **wanted** to sleep, to dream, he found it always beyond his grasp.Instead he lay there thinking of the past._I respected Sephiroth…but he betrayed me when he destroyed Neibelheim…I knew he was insane, but I lost all respect for him…I mourned the loss of my hero…my idol…_Cloud didn't remember when he fell asleep, his first realization was when he awoke, disappointed, from a dreamless sleep to the familiar sound of Cid and Vincent 'fighting' _Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Cid when he said he needed a couch in there…_the thud of the couch hitting the wall invaded Cloud's head, making any more sleep that night impossible.Cloud quietly slipped out of the house, hoping that outside at least he could find peace.The still night air, normally so tranquil, worked against him, carrying the sounds of sex into Clouds ears.

"Oh man---" Cloud muttered, moving further from the house.He sighed as he walked, deciding to visit his chocobos.He arrived at the stables to find Nanaki stalking said chocobos.

"Nanaki…" Cloud warned.The red beast turned to look guiltily at him.

"Sorry" he said, turning and running off.Cloud entered the stables and fed his chocobos, before lying back on the hay._Where are you Sephiroth? Are you real…or are you just a dream?_ He pondered.Overcome by tiredness he drifted to sleep and was whisked back to Sephiroth. 

~ * ~

~Cloud?~ Through Sephiroth's eyes he could see 'his' reflection in the mirror.

# You still got it…

~You're really here…got what?~

# Look at yourself…you're perfect…

~You think so?~ Sephiroth asked, running a hand through his long silver hair.

_Definitely_ Cloud confirmed.

~Thankyou~ Sephiroth said, blushing slightly.If Cloud had a face he would have smiled at the sight.Truth was, he was having fun flirting with the man he thought he had slain.

_I'm sorry I killed you_.Cloud apologised as Sephiroth began to laugh.

~I'm sorry too!Funny, I don't feel dead… ~

_Me neither…right now, my body is sprawled out in the hay at the Chocobo stables…_Cloud said.

~ You know, I kinda like having you in my mind ~

# I kinda like being here…you're like the old Sephiroth…the one I thought I'd never see again…the Sephiroth I respected…

~ You really respected me? ~

You were what I was aspiring to be…I always wished I could fight side-by-side with you…but I never had the chance…

~ I'm sorry ~

# Don't be…it wasn't your fault…it wasn't even you that went crazy!

~ It was my evil twin? ~ Sephiroth joked.

I guess so…your alternative you…which means that the Cloud you killed was my alternative me…Cloud puzzled through this idea as Sephiroth chuckled, Cloud yelped when it abruptly went dark, Sephiroth closed his eyes as he laughed.

Hey! Open your eyes! It's dark in here!

Sephiroth fell still, his eyes remained closed.

~ I was just wondering what would happen if I fell asleep too… ~ He said quietly.

You mean while I'm here too?

~ Yes…do you think we'd wake up in the same reality? ~ he asked hopefully.

A third reality?A dream world?

~ I don't know… ~

Maybe we could meet there! Cloud thought excitedly 

~ Or maybe we would just sleep ~ Sephiroth was despondent

Maybe…

~ We can try ~

We can hope…

~We have our dreams… but you are more than that you are more than reality… you combine them~

We…what dimension am I in? Cloud skirted the edge of the subject then changed it abruptly

~ Time is said to be the fourth dimension perhaps dreams are the fifth? ~

We will meet there then...in the fifth dimension?

~We will try~

I have to stop Nanaki from eating my Chocobo's…I'll…miss you…

~ And I you ~

~ * ~

Cloud slowly awoke to hear soft footsteps near him. He sat up abruptly and glared at Nanaki, who had snuck back in once he thought Cloud had gone. Nanaki jumped in surprise and ran…again. One of these days I'm going to have to invest in apadlock…Cloud thought. He pulled stray pieces of straw from his hair, and stood up. He made his way back to his house hoping he wouldn't bump into Cid or Vincent. But he wasn't expecting to bump into both of them. Damn! Cloud thought. Before Cloud could resist, Cid had latched onto his left arm and Vincent did the same with his right arm. They dragged him into the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Okay Cloud ..talk" Cid commanded, his foot tapping impatiently on the carpeted floor.

"About what?!" Cloud exclaimed. Vincent put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes showing true concern. Hoo boy…I should have known…he thought, as Vincent began to speak "You've been really quiet and withdrawn lately…and you seem to be pretty spaced out most of the time…We're worried about you" he said softly. Cloud sighed, letting his head droop slightly.

"Yeah, dumbass! What the hell else would we want to talk to you about?!…Sorry..." Cid said, blushing. Cloud rubbed his face.

"I really don't think you will understand even if I told you… I find it hard to comprehend and its happening to me!" he muttered. Vincent gave Cloud a quick hug.

"…you can tell us when you're ready" he said. Cloud nodded slowly before standing up.

"Thanks for your concern guys…" he said quietly, walking up the stairs to his room. He shut the door behind him, and flopped onto his bed with a sigh.

Sephiroth…He thought, and was answered immediately.

~ Yes? ~ he inquired. Cloud yelped at the sudden voice in his head.

How long have you been here? He asked

~ Long enough to see Cid and Vincent… they're so much like Cid and Vincent in my reality… ~

They're…uh…

~Turns out they had to been for quite awhile ~

Are they…ah…loud?

~ Excessively so ~

Vincent is… a lot more vocal then you'd expect…Sephiroth laughed.

~ He has come out of his shell a bit ~ he confirmed as Cloud blushed.

I can't believe we're talking about Cid and Vincent's sex life

~ Yeah…maybe we should stop it…~

Good idea

~ * ~

"Vincent?"

"…Cid?"

" Just seeing if you were awake"

"…Cid my eyes were open"

"Sorry…I just wanted to know…uh…"

"What?" Vincent queried

"…When you used to act like Cloud is now…what changed? What the hell is wrong with the kid?"

"Cid, I wouldn't worry about him. He's just got a lot on his mind…" Vincent said He'd tell us…just not now"

"You wanna…?"

"…What…?" Vincent asked innocently.

"…you know"

"No I don't…" Vincent replied teasingly

"Never mind," Cid called his bluff.

"Okay!" Vincent said happily, making Cid fume. 

"You know you wanna…" he said enticingly, Vincent just grinned.

"You know me to well…" he said.

~ * ~

They're at it again

~ I thought we agreed not to speak about Cid and Vincent's sex life. ~

Sorry…Cloud said , yawning loudly I'm tired, are we going to try to meet each other now? Cos I could sleep for ages…

~ Yes.Let's try it now ~

Okay, lets hope this works…Cloud said, closing his eyes and curling up in his bed.

~ See you soon, sleep well ~

~ * ~

When Cloud next opened his eyes he was staring into the beautiful emerald eyes of the man whose mind he had been occupying.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed happily.The man smiled.

"We meet at last, Cloud…" he said.Cloud grinned and wrapped the taller man in a hug.Although the body was that of his former general he knew the mind was uniquely Sephiroth.

"Well it worked.Here we are…" Sephiroth said with a nervous cough.Cloud blushed, for some reason he felt uncomfortable, not because of Sephiroth, but because he knew the other man had heard the thoughts he'd never speak, had lived the memories he wanted to forget. 

"Yeah…"

The two men stared into each other's eyes in silence, thinking of the things they'd felt in each other's minds.Finally, in one motion, Sephiroth pulled Cloud in close and kissed him softly. Cloud thought about pulling away, but realised he liked the feel of Sephiroth's lips on his own.He began to kiss him back, drawing him close.I could get used to this… he thought, soon all thoughts fled and where they left actions took over.

~ * ~

Cloud awoke a very happy person.He felt that he could go back to sleep straight away, but before he could even try to return to the dream-world, an excessively cheery Cid and Vincent burst through the door.

"Aaaagh!" Cloud screamed in surprise.

"You scream like a girl!' Cid snickered as Vincent smiled.Cloud frowned at them.

"Shut up Cid…do I have to remind you about the giant turtle?"

Vincent glanced at Cid who was…blushing?

"Giant…turtle…?" he queried.Cloud grinned.

"Yeah…Cid got attacked by a giant turtle and he screamed like a little girl…" he said.Cid blushed even more, the rosy glow looking strangely out of place on his stubbled cheeks.

"Shut up! You promised you wouldn't tell…bastard…" he muttered then hurriedly left the room.Vincent looked at Cloud, laughter dancing in his crimson eyes.

"What happened to the giant turtle?"

"Yuffie killed it with one shot." He laughed.

Vincent started to laugh, remembering the mortified look on his lovers face.He clutched his sides in pain; still laughing he stumbled out the door after an embarrassed and probably angry Cid. Cloud chuckled to himself I finally made Cid blush he thought triumphantly.I wonder if I'm meant to know that they're together…they aren't exactly being subtle…I didn't think I'd ever see Vincent happy…or Cid blushing…

~ * ~

"I'm sorry…it was funny!" Vincent attempted to coax Cid out of his sulk.For someone so supposedly tough, he sure did get easily embarrassed.Cid steadfastedly looked in the other direction, refusing to even glance at his repentant lover.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of…turtles are very scary."

Cid finally turned to look at Vincent.Unfortunately Vincent was unable to keep a straight face.

"You're not sorry at all! You're laughing at me you bastard!" Cid accused as Vincent regained control of his laughter.

"No really...I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you." Vincent said suggestively.Cid frowned.

"Nope, you'll have to do better than that."

Vincent leaned forward and whispered something in Cid's ear.Cid grinned.

"Okay…you're forgiven…" He said grudgingly.

Vincent smiled and licked his lips.

~ * ~

Sephiroth woke up, a smile plastered on his face.He got up and put on robe before slowly walking to the kitchen, as he neared the door he heard what sounded suspiciously like Cid and Vincent. Deciding against entering he yelled at them instead.

"Don't use up all the golden syrup! And clean up after yourself…be hygienic!!"Shaking his silvered head slightly, he moved back towards his room. As he entered he heard a knock at the front door, deciding it must be a former AVALANCHE member, here to see one of the inhabitants of 'Sephiroth's Villa,' he opened the door to see Reeve, flanked by two Shinra soldiers.

"Reeve?" Sephiroth queried, he hadn't seen Reeve since they'd defeated Cloud.Being the highest ranked survivor of Shinra, Reeve had taken over as president and seemed to be operating quite successfully if a little harshly.I can't blame him for being a little tough, he treats people fairly and maintains peace, as well as providing energy and making sure the law is enforced…he seems to have completely turned Shinra around in the eyes of most people…Sephiroth thought, even though he respected Reeve for the work he'd put in, both to defeat Cloud and to help people out after the Meteor and Weapon crisis, he couldn't trust him.

"I'm afraid this is a business call." Reeve said, explaining the presence of the soldiers.

Sephiroth moved forward to shake Reeve's hand.

"I'm sorry."Reeve said sincerely, surprising Sephiroth.

"About what?" he asked, as two loud shots was heard.Bullets entered Sephiroth's sides.The Turks moved into view.Reno shook his head.

"We've had a strange relationship, I'm sorry it had to end this way but…"

"…It's our job." Rude finished.

"You're a security risk." Reeve explained calmly.

Sephiroth's vision blurred, turning crimson.His last sight was of Reeve as he turned his back and walked away.He could dimly hear Cid and Vincent in the kitchen, impervious to the action outside, his last thought was of Cloud.

~ **The End**~

Hope you liked this fanfic. We've already written the last part, I just have to type it up…it may take me a little while cos I have RSI (repetitive strain injury) from typing/playing playstation and I don't want to worsen that condition before my exams (less than a week to go!!) Thanks for reading, please review, you'll make us happy chappies.Incidentally, this fanfic was written for Senshi Saturn, who requested a Cloud & Sephiroth fic.^.^


	3. Default Chapter Title

This fanfic is the third and final part of a series.It contains YAOI or homosexual relationships.If this isn't your thing then go read one of the many wonderful straight fics instead ^.^ Sorry this part took so long.Exam hassles (only 2 more to go!)

~ Dreams ~

Cloud had managed to last a whole day without going to sleep. Finally it was night, he leapt into bed happily, a warm feeling enveloping him as he anticipated another meeting with Sephiroth.He closed his eyes, thinking it would probably be awhile before he managed to sleep but almost instantly he entered the realm of dreams.

When he awoke again, the night had passed and morning was beginning, the sun rose above the horizon and a dawn chorus pleasantly trilled his ears.Cloud frowned._I didn't see Sephiroth at all…_

Cloud puzzled over why Sephiroth hadn't met him as they'd agreed _Even if he couldn't sleep I should have been able to enter his mind…but even since I've been meeting him there were times that he wasn't there…I don't know how this dream thing works…he will be there next time…_He thought hopefully.He spent most of that day trying to figure out how he met Sephiroth, and why Sephiroth wasn't there that night.

Cid and Vincent seemed to sense his confusion and desire to be alone, so they made themselves scarce.They sometimes had difficulty showing emotion, but they really cared about the young hero, they partially understood the burden that saving the world had placed upon Cloud.Vincent especially was aware of how brittle Cloud's mind was, the slightest pressure could crush his fragile psyche.Vincent himself had suffered beyond imagination; the only thing that had kept alive was Hojo's alterations to his body.Cloud had suffered in other ways, the damage to his memories, could never be fully cured.He had acknowledged the presence of Zack in his mind, and with Tifa's help freed a fraction of the hopelessly entangled mass of thoughts, dreams, memories and events that made up his past.He knew that there were memories he had lost forever, and memories he had never experienced in reality.Vincent could see the confusion in his eyes and his heart went out for the young warrior.

"Something's really wrong with him, Vinnie.I'm worried about the kid!" Cid exclaimed, expressing Vincent's unspoken thoughts.He nodded, smiling slightly at the gruff pilot.

"I'm worried too," he confirmed. "But we can't force him to tell us what's wrong…and don't call me Vinnie."Cid smirked at him, Clouds problem temporarily forgotten.

"You know you like it…" he teased as he kissed the tall vampire on his collarbone.Vincent smiled, true happiness building in his heart as he pulled Cid closer.A polite cough stopped the couple's amorous intentions, they parted to look at the intruder.

"Cloud…you sure picked your moment, kid." Cid greeted him.Vincent noticed the lost look in Clouds eyes and nudged Cid to be more sympathetic.Cid glanced at his lover and back at Cloud, he too noticed the tightness about Cloud's eyes and the bewilderment contained therein.

"Sorry…take a seat," he apologised, indicating a chair.Cloud looked around the room _I thought it was a battle chamber…those guys have made it into a bedroom…_he glanced at the seat and wrinkled his nose.

"Is it clean?" he asked.Cid looked shocked.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked with clear intent.

"Have you and Vincent…um.on it?" Cloud asked blushing as Cid coughed and Vincent looked amused.

"Have we what!? Sat on it!?"Cloud blushed at the question, not wanting to give details.

"I know you two are…together…I just want to know if the seat is clean!"Vincent looked at Cloud in confusion._Cloud must be more observant then I thought he seems too caught up in his own thoughts to notice us most of the time…_

"We two…what?" he asked, trying to gauge Cloud's knowledge of their relationship.

"You were kissing when I came in!" Cloud exclaimed. 

"Friends kiss!" Cid protested needlessly, it was obvious Cloud knew that they had at least a sexual relationship.The argument continued nonetheless.

"My room is next door!"Cloud said finally as Cid looked at Vincent and smirked, again.Both men grinned.

"We dropped enough fucking hints!" Cid said as he leaned forward to kiss Vincent, glad that their relationship was out in the open.The couple continued to kiss as Cloud stood there tapping his foot.Finally, when Cid's hands started hovering around Vincent's pants, he gave up on them stopping of their own accord.

"I'm still here!" He almost yelled, despite his friendship wit the two men there were some things he did **not** want to see.They stopped what they were doing and looked at Cloud in surprise, they had obvious forgotten his presence about mid-second kiss.Vincent had the grace to blush, but Cid just looked frustrated.

"…Please tell us what's bothering you." Vincent said quietly, moving away from Cid slightly.The pilot looked pensive as he glanced at his scarlet-eyed partner, then back at Cloud.Vincent had been very moody and withdrawn when they'd first met, trying to 'atone for his sins' and believing he was to blame for what had happened to Lucrecia.After they'd seen Hojo's insanity firsthand and met Sephiroth – child not of Lucrecia, for he had grown up without his birthmother and with the ideals and madness of Jenova. Vincent had gone through an inner search and found himself.He still sometimes became depressed and withdrawn, but Cid knew that this was unavoidable; no one could suffer so much and survive unscathed.But Cloud…there was something about him that reminded Cid of the old Vincent, something about the pain in his eyes and the dejected slump of his shoulders.

"Please tell us, we do care," Cid said, in a rare display of affection.Cloud nodded and sat gingerly on the offered seat.

"…I've been having these dreams…" he started, then trailed off, unable to continue.Cid looked a bit taken aback, this was not at all what he had expected.

"Bit of a late bloomer aren't you?" he asked, looking doubtfully at the 22-year old.Vincent tapped Cid lightly on the shoulder, and looked at Cloud kindly.

"It's perfectly normal…" he started but was cut off by a furiously blushing Cloud.

"No!! Not THAT sort of dream!!!They were…real…" he explained vaguely.Cid and Vincent exchanged knowing looks.

"Stop doing that!" Cloud yelled.He was having trouble expressing himself, but he felt he had to share his experience, and get help from those he trusted most.

"In the dreams, I was actually looking through his eyes, his reality as the same only through a mirror…I was the insane one, he defeated **me**…he was me…and I was him…we could talk to each other in our minds…and then…we both slept at the same time...we planned it…we met there…I don't know where…but we met…in another dimension?" His voice almost questioned at the end, his story sounded a lot less real when said out loud.He remembered the meeting and the pleasure they had shared, a blush spread across his face despite his attempts to quell it._I am blushing far too much around these two_ he thought worriedly.Cid looked confused.

"With who…and what did you do in this other dimension?" He asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter" Cloud said hastily, his cheeks glowing.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about that sort of dream," Cid assured condescendingly, totally missing the point.

"It was real!It was so real…but now…he isn't there…I don't know why..." Cloud began to protest but trailed off sadly.He turned and left the room, leaving a confused and surprised pair behind him.

"I'm going after him!" Cid said, standing.Vincent shook his head, understanding gleaming in his eyes.

"…Let him be by himself" He said softly, as he pulled Cid back down.

"Poor kid…he's so fucking screwed up…Jenova…Sephiroth…SOLDIER…he never had much of a childhood…and he didn't have a dad to bring him up right…he's seen too much death and not enough life."Cid said, despite his rough appearance the pilot had a knack for seeing to the heart of things._I must teach him some alternative words_ Vincent thought, frowning at the vulgar language, but agreeing with Cid's statement _He has so much life…_he thought fondly of his lover.

Cid looked at Vincent._Hmmm…no Cloud to stop us…_ he thought with a grin.

~ * ~

Cloud lent his head against the coolness of his bedroom door.

"He's real…I know he is…" he told himself, but even his own voice lacked conviction._Maybe…maybe they're right…maybe he's just a dream…but it was so detailed…I can remember his touch on me…the feel of his lips on mine…the color of his eyes…his hair…he was real!Sephiroth where are you? _He thought desperately, moving to his bed but the pressure of thoughts and wishes prevented sleep from coming easily.

~ * ~

Cloud woke choking on a mass of black hair.He sat up, spitting the fine strands from his mouth.Cid and Vincent were asleep on the floor, Vincent was slumped over with his head on Cloud's bed.Cloud swallowed the disappointment at the dreamless sleep and gazed fondly at his friends._They really do care about me_ he thought with only a hint of sadness as Vincent stirred and abruptly opened his eyes and stared right at Cloud.He lifted his head from the bed and smiled.

"Sorry," he apologised, indicating the strands of hair still twisted under Clouds head.Cloud shook his head.

"Don't worry about it…uh…"

"You want to know why we're here?"

"Yeah"

We…I…came in here to apologise to you for being so insensitive…you were sleeping but you didn't seem happy…the dreams…they were about Sephiroth weren't they?" Vincent asked.Cloud blushed and nodded, he looked like he was going to explain but Vincent held up a hand to stall him.

"It doesn't matter to me Cloud, you knew Sephiroth before the Jenova madness, and I knew his real mother…we both understand Sephiroth as something more than 'the insane guy who tried to kill us all.'What I was going to say is that you cried out in your sleep…you wanted Sephiroth.I thought a little comfort was the least I could give, so I…sat with you and held your hand." Vincent said, looking at their still entwined fingers. Cloud knew he couldn't explain the dream world to Vincent, it seemed to make sense only within the boundaries of his mind, so he just nodded.

"Thankyou, Vincent" he said, lifting Vincent's hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss in the palm.He stared into Vincent's eyes over their clasped hands and saw love there…and understanding.

"It was the least I could do, I didn't mean to upset you." Vincent shrugged off the thanks.

"It wasn't your fault, I overreacted" Cloud said, glancing at Cid, who was snoring softly and cursing in his sleep.Vincent and him exchanged glances, amusement flickering between them.

"How did he get here?" Cloud asked.Vincent smiled affectionately at his slumbering love.

"He wanted to stay here too…he cares about you…he just doesn't show it well." Vincent said wistfully. He seemed almost regretful.

_No…no! Get the fuck away! Help! Giant turtle!_ Cid muttered audibly in his sleep as he tossed and turned.Cloud and Vincent looked at the tough pilot then at each other, then burst out laughing.

~ * ~

Cloud tossed fitfully in his sleep.It had been weeks since he'd last seen Sephiroth, but some small part of him still believed that tonight could be the night they'd meet again.Cid and Vincent were very supportive of him, but they couldn't comprehend his fixation with these dreams.They had reality together but all Cloud had was mixed memories and dreams of reality.

_Sephiroth?_ Cloud wandered through an idyllic dream world but it had an artificial air to it, even in his subconscious, Cloud knew that it wasn't real, that it wasn't the same place that he'd shared so briefly, so wonderfully with Sephiroth.The familiar sound of Cid and Vincent making love woke Cloud up.Despite his best efforts, he could hear them through the wall.Their half-heard whispered words of endearment and obvious physical pleasure in each other, made him feel his loneliness and loss even more acutely.He was happy for his friends but jealous of their happiness together.

~ * ~

Cid sighed as he heard Cloud moaning in his sleep.The sound had become quite common in recent months; Cloud seemed to spend an insane amount of time sleeping.If awoken he would just smile and laugh it off but Vincent feared that one day he just wouldn't wake up.

"Is he still dreaming about that crazy mother fucker?!" he muttered, more to himself than to Vincent, but the beautiful vampire nodded sleepily.

"I thought he would be over them by now…they must have been…." Vincent's voice trailed off sadly, he was unable to imagine a dream that would affect him for this long.

"Should we go in?" Cid asked, despite his gruff exterior, Cid was kind-hearted, and he had a soft spot for the young soldier.Vincent half shook his head.

"Let him have his dreams…they are all he has left."Cid nodded in understanding, his heart going out for the lonely young man.

Cloud didn't seem at all interested in moving beyond friendship with either men or women, despite some parties' obvious interest.He was content with the friendships he had with his former followers and memories of dreams he claimed were real.Both men sighed, they had tried to involve Cloud in their lives, but he seemed more interested in sleeping, he had confided to Vincent that the world of dreams held more interest to him than the real world; it brought him closer to the Sephiroth he remembered and allowed him to be with a Sephiroth he imagined.

For a brief moment there was silence in the room, both men lost in thoughts of the past and fears for their friend.Finally Vincent broke the silence.

"Cid?" he questioned quietly, then, without waiting for an answer he leaned forward and kissed hi lightly on the shoulder.Cid started at the sudden movement, then simply lay back as Vincent continued to kiss him.

"I love you," he whispered, too soft for Vincent to hear, as he leaned forward and captured Vincent's lips with his own.

~ * ~

Cloud lay awake and unhappy.He still believed that he would meet Sephiroth again, dreamed about him every night…but they were only dreams._I know that Sephiroth was real! I know it…_as time went by the memories faded, taking on a more dream-like quality, but Cloud could still remember the love he had felt and shown but never uttered.He couldn't understand why Sephiroth would abandon him after all they had shared, physically, mentally and emotionally._I saw your thoughts, I felt your emotions…even if you never said it, I know you loved me!_Doubting his own memories, his own mind, Cloud slept, entering a world where dreams were as real as he remembered and memories were of dreams he couldn't forget.

~ * ~

Vincent paused outside Clouds room _I should check on him, see if he has had any food today…_Cloud had developed a habit of staying in his room and sleeping, thinking, or doing whatever else it was that he did in there.Vincent knocked softly on the door, he didn't want to wake Cloud if he was sleeping.It seemed the only time he was happy was when he was sleeping Vincent wouldn't deny him that._Dreams are as close as he gets to his reality._Vincent quietly opened the door.

"Cloud?" he questioned softly.Cloud was lying on his back asleep, a faint smile on his face.Vincent moved forward and smoothed the blankets over the small blonde.He smiled down at the prone form _He seems so peaceful and happy like that_.Vincent bent to place a kiss upon the smiling mouth, gently stroking a lock of hair from the sleeping face.He exited the room as quietly as he entered, never noticing the cool stiffness of the body, or the fact it wasn't breathing. 

~ The End ~

Hope you liked our little fanfic.I wrote most of the last bit (that's why it was so waffly) **sniff** tis a bit sad…I'll leave it up to you wether they met up in heaven or the sixth dimension or the life stream...I like to think they ended up happy somewhere but that's cos I'm a sap for happy endings.Sorry if ti wasn't up to the calibre of the other chapters…exams + RSI + me doing a lot of writing are not good!Please R/R I would love the feedback!


End file.
